


Eyes on Fire

by atlaskat



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlaskat/pseuds/atlaskat
Summary: You would believe light is what travels the fastest. Yet somehow, wherever it may go, darkness is always there; already awaiting it.





	Eyes on Fire

Was it even possible to feel so alive?

 

The notebook barely grazed his fingers, and yet, the terror and euphoria washed over Light with insurmountable force, like a wave crashing forward, crushing itself under its own weight.

 

The memories sent shivers through each and every muscle, and Light felt both tense and relaxed.

 

L's gaze, wide-eyed blackness, reflecting the neons of the city -- fixed right on him.

 

L had no chance. Light knew who he was now, he had absolute control over himself yet again.

 

He was Kira. He was God.

 

He was going to beat the world into the right shape, and L with it.


End file.
